


motives

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cliche, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Oikawa loves milk bread. You use that to your advantage.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	motives

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 7 september 2016. updated 18 febryary 2021.
> 
> as much as i love serious and mature oikawa who loves his teammates, i really love dorky and cute oikawa HAHA

Oikawa was a simple person. He also _really_ loved milk bread.

So when he saw some placed nicely in his locker, he instantly felt a sense of joy run through him. Then he thought about who could have done this, most likely one of his groupies. 

“Oikawa-san! Good morning!”

Oikawa turns his head to the group of girls giggling to themselves, looking at him with a sweet blush on their faces as they eagerly wait for his reply. He puts on his usual charming smile (though slightly strained) and waves, earning several squeals from them before bumping into Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

“Popular as ever, huh?” Hanamaki yawns.

Oikawa chuckles proudly, “I can’t help it, I guess they just love me for my charming—wait, where are you going?!”

Despite being left behind in the crowd of students in the hallway, Oikawa barely makes it to his classroom, finding Iwaizumi looking at him with an indifferent stare. Girls squeal as Oikawa walks past, greeting them with his trademark smile, a wide grin that radiated sunshine and rainbows, further enhancing his looks.

You look at Oikawa with a reserved expression before a call of your name from your friend makes you blush a light pink as she teases you for liking him. You give her a strained smile, trying to deny that you were looking at him, let alone harbour a crush for him. In the back of your head though, you know he was way out of your league, his smile was not only for you.

You sneak one more glance at him, your eyes following Oikawa's figure as he walks to his desk meeting Iwaizumi, admiring the equally handsome boy. He cocks a brow at Oikawa’s beaming smile as he clutches a piece of milk bread close to his chest which was reserved only for when he hears something inconvenient happening to Kageyama or when he gets a new girlfriend after breaking up with one a week before that.

“What’s up with you?” Iwaizumi asks, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

“I found this in my locker!” Oikawa pushes the bread towards Iwaizumi’s face. “Is this fate? Or luck?”

Iwaizumi watches Oikawa fawn over his piece of bread, wondering how he even put up with him for the past six years. But then again, even though he was a dork who loved to torment his junior, an idiot who’s obsessed with milk bread a bit more than the average person, he couldn’t have asked for a better partner—

“Iwa-chan? Oh, I get it. You’re jealous that I got something and you didn’t!” Oikawa laughs in his face.

...Never mind.

“Like I give a shit. Who’d even want to waste money on you?” he spits out, a frown on his face.

"Heh, you're just jealous that no one gives you anything—oof!” Oikawa is met with Iwaizumi’s fist to the stomach, the bread flying out of his hands.

Both of them watch the bread as it lands right at your feet, no one saying anything for a few seconds before you lean down and pick it up. You approach them slowly, frowning at the sniggers your friends give you.

“Uh, is this yours?”

_What do you mean "Is this yours?" You're the one who put the bread in his locker! Anyways, just roll with it [Name]._

You ask Oikawa who seems to be frozen stiff, staring straight at you. He fails to answer you, Iwaizumi answering for him, “Oh, [Surname]. It’s Oikawa’s.”

Hearing no response from Oikawa again, Iwaizumi turns to look at him staring at you with his mouth wide open like he’s never seen you before. The cogs in Oikawa’s head start to turn at an accelerated pace, his mind unable to comprehend how pretty you looked and how he never noticed you before despite being in the same class. To him, you looked—

“Cute…”

Your eyes slightly widen, a flush of pink growing on your cheeks at the words he uttered just then. You want to say he just called you cute, but you can’t bring yourself to believe that. Oikawa snaps out of his daze to find both you and Iwaizumi looking at him like he grew wings. He was confused, did he do something weird? All he did was say that you were—oh. He probably said it _out loud_ , guessing from your expressions.

You place the bread on Oikawa’s desk without saying anything, quickly turning back to where your friends were. He watches you get teased by your friends, seeing the cute blush bloom on your face.

“Well, that was embarrassing. Good one, Oikawa.”

Oikawa pouts. “I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!”

Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sighs in defeat, going nowhere with this. “What was her name though?”

“I swear, how do you not even know the names of your classmates? Anyways, it’s [Surname] [Name]."

_“[Surname] [Name]”, huh…_

~

"Ah! Finally, I'm free!" Oikawa says gleefully as he exits the classroom.

“You know we still have another four periods, right?”

“Shh! Let me live my moment.”

"Whatever." Iwaizumi mutters as he walks ahead of Oikawa, heading towards their spot on the roof.

Oikawa shortly joins him, eagerly unwrapping the packaging before taking a big bite out of the fluffy bread. He made a sound that was crossed between a delighted moan and squeal, resulting in some high pitched strangled sound that had Iwaizumi give Oikawa a weird look.

He doesn’t think twice and consumes it in three big bites, and when he just realises he wallows in a short depression. “That was way too fast…”

“I wished you choked on it.”

“Iwa-chan! Mean as always.” Oikawa pouts. “Wonder if there’ll be another one?”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

And so he didn’t, arriving at school with a blank face that he tried really hard to keep. However, the possible thought of his favourite thing magically appearing in his locker for free made him crack a small smile before trying his best to squash it, ending up with a strained half-smile that made Hanamaki and Matsukawa chuckle hard.

So when he arrived at his locker, he steeled himself, silently telling himself that if there was none he won’t be that sad. But he knows that he’d probably be down for the rest of the day before Iwaizumi gives him a punch to the face. 

He reaches for the locker, slowly cracking it open, revealing the soft brown surface of his beloved milk bread lying in his locker. He feels the tears well up in his eyes, silently crying to himself as people glance at him with strange looks as they pass by. He quickly packs his bread in his bag and runs to the classroom to prove Iwaizumi wrong.

“Iwa-chan! I found milk bread in my locker again!"

“I feel bad for the person who spent their money on you.” he deadpans, his eyes not leaving his homework.

“Now, now, you know that shitty attitude of yours will get you nowhere—”

Oikawa can’t say anything as the pulsing pain on his head brings tears to his eyes, silently clutching his forehead as Iwaizumi shakes out the pain in his fist. You watch this exchange from a distance, chuckling to yourself at their dynamic. It’s not long after that Oikawa recovers, diving into his new milk bread, a wide smile growing on his face as he savours the taste.

You smile at the sight, the thought of you making him smile made you happy…thought it’s not like he knew the bread was from you anyways. Eventually you'll tell him.

"You know, you should just tell him that you like him, instead of creepily watching him eat." Hiyori chirps from behind.

You flinch at the sound of her voice, turning around to her with a skeptical look on your face. “I’m not going to...well not yet at least. It just doesn't feel right if I do it now."

“Well, the ship’s just about to sail…”

“What?”

"Nothing, nothing. Keep on ogling your Prince." Hiyori says with a smug grin.

"I—do you mind?"

While you were conversing—well...bickering with Hiyori, Oikawa steals a glance at you two, grinning to himself at how cute you looked. Maybe he should stop beating around the bush and ask you out someday soon.

~

For the past week you anonymously sent milk bread to Oikawa, enjoying the way it made his mornings extra special. Though you had to stop because being nice came at a cost to your wallet, opening it and seeing a fly flying out of it making you second-guess your kindness.

One afternoon, you were walking across the courtyard with Hiyori who was stuffing a sandwich in her mouth. You catch Oikawa talking with Iwaizumi, laughing about something. You feel some sort of confidence within you, enough to make you decide that today was the day for that.

"That's it. I'm doing it today." you suddenly announce.

“Whut?” Hiyori mumbles, mouth full of food.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full."

"Sorry, but what are you doing exactly?"

"I think I'm going to confess to him."

Hiyori chokes on her food mid-chew, hunching over in sudden pain. You panic and pat her back as she coughs violently, feeling her recover slowly. She wipes her mouth, looking at you with a cross between a drained look and one of surprise.

“You gotta warn a girl, okay [Name]? Jeez...but if he does accept, I’m naming your babies.” she says with a smirk.

“Hiyori!”

“I’m joking! But seriously, if he does, you’ll have to watch out for his groupies ‘cause they won’t hesitate to kill you in an instant.”

You drop your shoulders a bit at the possibility of becoming one of the school’s most popular third years, “I know...but I’m going to try anyways.”

Hiyori whistles, a proud expression lighting her face. "You can do it [Name], I believe in you. Good luck!"

You sigh nervously, "Thanks, I'll need it."

~

_Maybe this was a bad idea...is it too late to turn back?_

You think to yourself as you stand in front of the gymnasium door, staring at it while you deeply regret your actions. The sound of shoes squeaking against the polished wooden floor and volleyballs ricocheting off the walls makes you feel even more intimidated. What if you messed up? In front of possibly the whole _volleyball team_? Would they laugh at you? 

You shake your head, looking at the bread in your hands. _No! I can do it! I can...confess...to Oikawa-san!_

While you work through your nerves and imagine a step-by-step run-down of your confession, you don’t notice the squeaks stopping and the steps coming closer towards the door, the door sliding open to reveal Iwaizumi, sweat dripping down his forehead as he wipes it with the bottom of his shirt. Your instincts tell you to hide the bread behind your back and look away from Iwaizumi’s defined abs, but you can’t bring yourself to do so, ogling at them instead.

You’re slightly surprised by the sudden appearance of Iwaizumi, and you could tell that he was not expecting you to be here by the look on his face.

"Oh, [Surname]. What brings you here?

"I...uh..."

You stutter and fail to form your sentence, and Iwaizumi looks at you with a puzzled look. All your words fly out of your brain, leaving you with no answer for him. Iwaizumi opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Oikawa wrapping an arm around his neck.

“What happened Iwa-chan, cute girl caught you—”

Oikawa stops his sentence midway and freezes at the sight of you, just now realising that you’re the cute girl in his class he wanted to talk to more though he didn’t know when and how he should have approached you without it being random. You also freeze at the sight of him, your feet suddenly becoming stuck to the floor when you want nothing but to run away.

“I’m gonna leave you two alone,” Iwaizumi says as he shakes Oikawa off. He looks between the both of you, though not getting any reaction he walks back into the gym, joining Hanamaki and Matsukawa who watch the both of you with amused grins. 

“Wonder who’s gonna make the first move.” Matsukawa chimes in.

“Bet you a yakisoba bread that [Surname] does.” Hanamaki jokes.

“Um...Oikawa-san?” you say, breaking the silence by calling his name. He snaps out of his gaze and answers with a 'huh?".

You hear Matsukawa and Iwaizumi chuckle in the back at Hanamaki who cradles his head in his hands, losing his own bet. That makes you feel a bit less nervous than you were before, taking a deep breath before you continue.

“I bought this for you,” you say as you take out the milk bread from behind your back, putting it in his hands. “and the other loaves of milk bread that have been showing up in your locker for the past week. So I thought I’d work up the courage and confess to you now…”

"Marry me..." Oikawa mumbles out loud.

All is silent after Oikawa unconsciously mumbled out those words, the volleyball team stopping their practice and watching the exchange between you two silently, some in surprise and the third years in great amusement.

"...O-Oikawa-san?" you blurt out, surprised by his response.

Oikawa blinks several times before turning into a bright red, sputtering nonsense as he tries to recover himself. 

"I-I'm sorry [Surname]! It just slipped out I swear!” Oikawa rapidly explains, “What is wrong with me? Can't I keep my thoughts to myself? I'm so annoying…”

"You got that last part right." Iwaizumi comments and snickers erupt from the team.

"Iwa-chan! Not in front of [Surname]!" Oikawa exclaims as he faces Iwaizumi. He turns around back to you, "I'm sorry for them, but I just wanted to thank you for the bread! You're just like a goddess, only in human form! I can't believe you like me enough to do this for me, I feel blessed—"

You cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his cheek, effectively stopping him from rambling on. Your soft lips leave his cheek, pulling back to meet Oikawa’s widened eyes staring at you. His cheeks turn a soft pink, his hand cupping his cheek as your face turns an equally pink shade.

_I gotta get out of here! That was so embarrassing! Though Oikawa's reaction was worth it..._

"I'll...see you around then." you say quietly to Oikawa, before leaving him.

Oikawa could only stare at your figure that seemed smaller as you headed further away from him. He felt something in his hand, other than the milk bread in his other. He looks down and finds a piece of crinkled paper, unwrapping it to find your number.

Wait... _your number!?_

"I got her number! Guys, I did it!" Oikawa exclaims to his team.

"You barely did anything. [Surname] made all the moves unlike your lazy ass." Iwaizumi remarks.

“Yeah, well I don’t see any poor girl wasting her money on you. You’re gonna die alone—”

"I'm going to **kill you** , come here!" Iwaizumi chases after Oikawa, but he escapes with your bread and number in hand.

~

Neither you or Hiyori say anything, the flat silence making you fiddle with your fingers and flicker your eyes between her and your shoes. 

“So, how’d it go?” Hiyori asks you, leaning on her chair backrest. You glance at her with a bashful expression then stare at the table with no intention of telling her.

She frowns at your lack of response, having waited the past few days for a run down on what happened. "Aw c'mon [Name]! Tell me!"

"Alright, alright. I gave him some more milk bread...and my number. Is that enough?"

She grabs your hands, grasping it tightly with her own two hands as she looks at you with a starry expression. "Enough? More than enough! My ship has finally sailed, I can live in peace now."

You try to escape her strong grip but fail to do so, though you narrow your eyes at something she said that stood out to you. “Wait, how long have you ‘shipped’ us for, to be exact?”

“Hmm, I don’t know, maybe when you started drawing all of those love umbrellas with Oikawa’s name in your books since first year.” Hiyori snickers to herself, a somewhat satisfied grin on her face, “I wish I took a picture of it. Man that was hilarious."

“Wha—you saw those?! Oh my god...please don’t tell anyone.”

Hitori looks at you with a mischievous gaze and a shit-eating grin. You look at her with a betrayed look, "You couldn't have possibly...who did you even tell?!"

"Heh, that's top secret info. I'm planning on telling Oikawa at your wedding ceremony, wouldn't that be cute?"

"Hiyori!"

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
